


return to sender

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings, Vaginal Sex, accidental nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: sinara sends kasius a message that was definitely not meant for him.





	return to sender

Sinara hesitates outside Kasius’ quarters, wondering if she can get away with just not showing up.

But she’s probably fucked up enough for one evening already; facing him at a later point won’t make it any easier.

She knocks in the vain hope that he changed his mind and won’t respond. The response of  _ My quarters. Now. _ had come so quickly he might have regretted it, just like she regrets not double checking which message window she’d clicked on.

“Come in,”Kasius says, dashing her hopes.

She walks into his chambers, as nonchalant as she can manage. If she pretends not to be utterly mortified, maybe he won’t make a big deal out of it.

He himself seems pretty relaxed about it, too, smile on his face, crystal wine carafe in hand.

“You know why I asked you here, I assume?”he asks.

Oh dear god, he’s actually making her say it. Like it isn’t bad enough that they both know what she did.

Sinara doesn’t quite meet his eyes as she answers,“Because I accidentally sent you nudes.”

The mood shifts, somehow. The uncomfortable tension she had expected sets in.

Kasius stops pouring wine.

She only now thinks to wonder why the hell he’s pouring them wine in the first place.

He pales. His tongue darts out to wet his lips.“Accidentally?”

It’s so soft she almost doesn’t catch it.

She kind of wishes she hadn’t. Because there is no way she can come up with any sort of appropriate response to the implications that single word carries.

They stand there, staring at each other, mirror images of horrified embarrassment on their faces, until Kasius turns halfway and buries his face in his hands.

“I’m so sorry,”he says, muffled against his skin.

Sinara takes a step towards him, reaches out but changes her mind, hand falling back to her side. This is not how she thought this was going to go.“You thought I meant to sent you that?”

“I’m sorry,”he repeats.

“But - but you asked me here?”

“I did.” He glances at her briefly, his cheeks flushed. His voice is a little shaky as he adds,“You may leave now.”

Sinara stays right where she is, slowly making sense of it all.

She’d assumed he was going to chew her out, quite rightfully so, for extremely inappropriate, unsolicited messages.

Instead she just ruined an accidental booty call by blurting out the truth.

Except she might still be able to un-ruin it with some other truths she’s told herself she’d never let slip.

“Kas,”she says. He won’t look at her.

Sinara sighs and rolls her eyes, stepping towards him as she pulls down the zipper of her shirt.

He turns sharply at the sound, eyes wide.“What are you doing?”

“You’re upset because I didn’t show you my tits on purpose.” She ignores his sputtering and shrugs out of the garment.“I’m just fixing that.”

“Sinara, there is really no need for some kind of pity fling -”

She unclasps her bra, dropping it to join her shirt on the floor.“You should really know by now I don’t do anything to be nice.”

She has to wait a few seconds for a reaction; he’s too busy drinking in the sight of her naked breasts to remember to be mortified.

When he finally drags his eyes back up to meet hers, they’re dark with want. He still doesn’t appear completely convinced.“But then why?”

She cocks her head to the side and simply stares at him. She’s not about to dignify that with an actual answer. It should be pretty damn obvious what she’s getting undressed for.

“You didn’t mean those pictures for me,”he reminds her, rather unnecessarily.

She shrugs.“Didn’t realise that was an option.”

You don’t just hit on your boss, or a prince, and he’s both. No matter that he’s also shit with personal boundaries and pretty damn cute.

“Oh.” His face lights up, at least a little.“You’re not just saying that?”

Done with going in circles, Sinara takes his hands and brings them to her breasts.

His hands are warm, his touch is gentle. He swipes the pads of his thumbs against her nipples, rolling them each between thumb and forefinger when she moans in response.

She just enjoys his caresses for a while, heat pooling low in her belly. When one hand leaves her breast to skim down her side and then settle on her ass, she pulls him closer by his collar. Her fingers fumble with the buttons of his shirt as she kisses him, slow yet demanding, making sure to erase even the last doubt he might have about just how much she wants this.

He drags her flush against him as he deepens the kiss; he squeezes her ass as she slides his shirt off his shoulders.

They stumble their way to the couch, kissing and groping and stripping off clothes. There's nothing left between them when she pushes him down and straddles him.

She grinds against him, groans into their kiss. She breaks it to trail kisses along his jaw and nip at his neck, before sitting up suddenly.

“What?”Kasius says, hands stilling on her hips.

She rocks against him, a smirk quirking her lips.“We forgot to drink the wine.”

“Oh, how terrible.” He laughs, sitting up too, making her gasp with how his cock slides against her core with the movement. He nips at her earlobe.“Though less of an oversight than sending nudes to the wrong person, I dare say.”

Sinara chuckles, reaching down to stroke the length of his cock.“Turned out pretty well, if you ask me.”

“Can’t argue with that,”Kasius returns, voice a little breathless.

His eyes flutter closed as she sinks down on his cock. She starts moving slowly, relishing the feel of him, the way he stretches her just right; he matches her rhythm with deep thrusts, his hands on her tits, his mouth at her throat, kissing and biting and sucking.

She arches her back as she picks up the pace, her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance. He sucks a nipple into his mouth, teeth lightly grazing the sensitive flesh; her nails dig into his skin as she nears her release, her movements growing erratic, every fibre of her being heady as she gets closer, closer -

His thumb on her clit brings her apart, crying out and dropping her forehead to his as she keeps riding him, as he grips her hips tightly and drives deeper into her, coming inside her.

They sink onto the couch, a tangle of limbs, sweaty and gasping.

They lay there for a while, all soft kisses and idle touches, until Sinara pulls away and stretches.

“Time for that wine, I think,”she says and gets up to fetch it.

She can hear Kasius shift behind her; she doesn’t turn around but sways her hips more than necessary as she walks to collect the glasses.

“Take a picture, it’ll last you longer,”she quips.

Kasius doesn’t deny he was staring at her ass, instead saying,“I probably shouldn’t. Who knows who you’ll end up sending it to.”

She can practically hear the grin in his voice and indeed his eyes are twinkling with mirth when she turns back to him.

“Too bad.” She hands him his wine, then leans in for a kiss.“I suppose you’ll just have to content yourself with the life show.”

He pulls her into his lap.“I’m fine with that.”

“You better be,”she says and kisses him again.

The wine is, once more, forgotten.


End file.
